When an Alien Meets a Spider
by MRP1
Summary: Clark goes to New York on a students exchange program and guess who he meets there... crossover with Spiderman.
1. Arrival

[pic] When an alien meets a spider  
  
Author: Rotem AKA M.R.P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Not Spiderman, and not Smallville. Smallville belongs to the WB and Spiderman to Marvel Comics.. Not mine and I don't gain anything by writing this story except my joy to set my obsession free and share it with the world. And of course to annoy my friends with it.  
  
Summery: Clark goes to an exchange student program in NY and guess who he meets there.  
  
Writer note: Did you ever notice all the similarities between Spiderman and Smallville? Well I love 'em both, so I decided to write a fan fiction that will include the two of them. This is my first fan fiction ever! So please, be easy on me.  
  
Timeline: this is a Spiderman that is mixed from the movie and the animated show from the 90ts. It takes place somewhere on Smallville's second season, after 'heat', and on Spiderman's 'neogenic nightmare' when spidy is sick with the neogenic thingy that turn him to a big, hairy, six eyed, six handed, ugly, acid spitting, uncontrollable spider unless he gets a fix from the neogenic combiner.  
  
Thanks: To Hally for encouraging me all the way, though I'm pretty much sure she won't like the out come and think I'm obsessive, and Merav for talking to me in the same level of craziness! Thank you guys! I owe it all to you two!  
  
Chapter one - "Dear World I'm Pleased To Meet You"- Poe  
  
I didn't really want to go there but I sure could use the time off. Away from everybody, away from the people I don't deserve to call my friends, because I'm such a liar. Can't lie anymore. Need time off, away from here. But New York? I don't know, a little bit to away. though it is the perfect opportunity to get away without getting to many questions. I guess that the student exchange program won't be that bad. A chance to see the big city! A little bit frightening. So I get to learn at a school in New York for two weeks. Stopping the hero act for half a month, that's good.  
  
*  
  
"Hello, I'm Flash Thompson, welcome to our high-school. I'm the football team captain, so if you want to play while you're here you need to talk to me" Said a guy with blond hair that really reminded me of Whitney. A bully most likely. I'll be glad when the tour will be over and I can get away from him.  
  
"I don't really play." I shrugged.  
  
Flash just lifted his shoulders. "To bad for you for you. Now lets get this over with". I got the feeling he didn't like the idea of being seen around with me anymore than I did. We went past the gym, the principle office, classrooms. "So what did you said was your name again? Calvin?"  
  
God he was annoying. "Clark. My name is Clark Kent." He made a little 'oh' and continued toward the lockers.  
  
"This locker will be yours for the next two weeks" he said while handing me a piece of paper with the locker number and code. There was a small silence when suddenly the bell rang. "Right, I forgot. It's lunch time, I'll show you to the cafeteria".  
  
We entered a big room with a lot of tables. The room was a little bigger then the one in Smallville. I couldn't help noticing, though, that all the tables were almost full except one, where only one kid sat at, eating alone. A girl walked past him and accidentally stepped into a puddle of juice and slipped. I jumped and nearly ran at super-speed on instinct but I stopped, stuck at my place, when I saw that kid quickly get up, catch the girl and her tray without letting anything drop to the floor. -Very Good Reflexes- "who's that?" I pointed out at the scene. Flash turned around to see whom was I talking about and suddenly jumped.  
  
"Parker! Leave my girlfriend alone!"  
  
Oops. The girl got to her own feet and stopped Flash from obviously trying to get to, Parker was it?, and beat him. "It's ok Flash, I tripped and Peter just helped me, that's it. Leave him alone." She was a nice looking redhead. Flash straightened and pointed his finger at the kid "this isn't over" he put his arm on the girl and started to walk her away.  
  
She turned around "bye Peter".  
  
"Bye M.J" the kid said. He had this look on his face. I couldn't help thinking that this whole thing looks really familiar when an image of Lana surfaced in my mind, and then the scarecrow prank. Too familiar.  
  
When Flash walked pass me he said, "well that's it. Tour's over. By the way, you asked, this is" he pointed with his head at the kid that sat again by now and began eating again "Peter Parker. You better stay away from him. That freak" freak. Ha. I could definitely relate to that kid. In-love with the most popular girl in school, who conveniently dating a football player who thinks he's a freak. Of course in Clark case, he really is a freak.  
  
"He's not a freak Flash!" the girl said. Flash rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, we're going. Bye Calvin. C'mon M.J"  
  
"It's Clark!"  
  
TBC soon. 


	2. The worlds best

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: like I said this is my first story and it shows, its all confused but I think the story line worth the risk of showing my awful ways with grammer. I promise you this is the last time I ever(!) write in first person pov. next story will be 3rd person, promise! I hope it'll be clearer, but until the end of this story you'll have to suffer through 1st pov. sorry. Oh, and I don't own any of this characters. None.  
  
"It's Clark!" I shouted after him. I took in a big breath and decided to take things slow.  
  
I took a tray and got some food. Now is the hard part, where to sit? I don't know why but I started walking toward Peter's table and sat in front of him. He lifted his head. He had a sad look on his face, like he already went through so much in his life. A lot more someone this age need to go through. He almost looked too old for high school. He quickly masked his sadness in a way that reminded me of Lex "Don't you know it's a bad reputation to try and befriend with the school outcast?" he asked me with a weak smile.  
  
"The outcasts usually turn out to be the more interesting people, you know." I said stretching my arm "Clark Kent, I'm here on the student exchange program. I'm from Smallville, Kansas".  
  
He took my hand, his smiling growing a little "Peter Parker. Born and raised here in New York. How is it until now?"  
  
"Huge! Smallville is a lot, a lot smaller." I laughed "well I guess that's why it's name is small-ville".  
  
He returned my laugh with a laugh of his own. "You'll get used to it" he said, "I would have offered to show you around the more popular places in the city, but as you can imaging, I don't go there much so."  
  
"It's ok" I answered immediately "I'm here actually to get away from action, and if people there are like this Flash Thompson guy, I'm not interested". His smile got broader. I can get used to this kid.  
  
The bell rang. It's time to start school. "What's your first class?" Peter asked while gathering his things and putting his backpack on his shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm" I looked at my timetable, I got "science."  
  
Peter smiled "well what do you know? You're in my class". We walked into a science lab. As the lesson went on I found out that Peter was quite the science wiz. Very good for me because in I got suddenly really home sick and didn't listen at all in class and needed someone to explain it all to me. After school Peter offered me to come over to his house and help me with homework.  
  
When we got to his house an old lady came out from what apparently was a kitchen "Hi Peter. The food is almost ready. I see you've brought a friend that's wonderful, will you stay to eat with us?" Peter gave the old lady a kiss on the chick  
  
"Hi aunt May, this is Clark Kent, he's here on an exchange student program from Smallville. You want to stay?" he asked me, I smiled and told aunt I'd love to stay. She smiled back and got back to the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
He closed the door of his room. It was a small room, not much in it, I could see the window open and through it I saw Flash's girlfriend, the redhead, M.J. I smiled, to familiar, neighbors too. There was an awkward silence. Peter obviously didn't know what to do so I tried to break the ice by starting a conversation "So, you live with your aunt?" he looked down.  
  
"My parents died in a plain crash when I was little, Aunt May and Uncle Ben took me in."  
  
"Sorry. I've heard this story to many times now."  
  
Peter looked up "What do you mean?" He asked, definitely intrigued.  
  
I shrugged a little before I answered "A good friend of mine, Lana, lost her parents in the meteor shower" Peter eyes went wide, but I continued before he could say anything, I really didn't want to talk about the meteor shower "When she was 3. Her aunt, Nell, adopted her. Actually I'm adopted myself, but I don't know who I was before that. So I'm just Clark Kent. And my parents are my parents and no-one else." He mumbled something, obviously anxious to ask about the meteor shower. I didn't want him to so I quickly tried to change the subject "So.. when does your uncle return home?" it worked to well. The sadness in Peter eyes suddenly returned and that look of a person who went through so much.  
  
"He won't" Peter said quietly "he was murdered a few months ago. Died right in my arms." The silende was heavy. Then he said something so quiet I'm sure no human should have heard "My fault." Too familiar again. That 'My fault'. I've heard it before, actually, I was the one who said it! He feels that his uncle death is his fault, just like do about everyone that was effected by the meteor shower. About Lana's parents.  
  
"How's that your fault?" I asked.  
  
He looked up at me "You heard that?".  
  
I slumped in the chair. "I have good hearing". He shrugged. He's hiding something. Something I'm not sure even his aunt knows. Why he feels it's his fault? His uncle was murdered.  
  
"Peter, honey, can you take the trash out?" his aunt shouted from down stairs, pulling both of us away from our thoughts.  
  
When we got outside Peter tried to start a conversation again "so, where are you staying at?" he asked me.  
  
"Some kid named Harry Osborn" for a moment I thought I said something wrong.  
  
"You're joking right? He hadn't told me." when he looked up and saw the puzzled look on my face he continued with a smile "Harry's my best friend. Be careful of his dad though, ok? He's really into science and he owns Oscorp." Wow is this a clone of mine or something? This is starting to be creepy. "He's ok and all but Harry keeps saying his dad would prefer me as his son because I'm good at science. I keep telling him he's crazy."  
  
Phew. that's better, atleast his dad is an ok guy, not a second Lionel Luthor with a Luthorcorp.  
  
"Hey Peter." A voice came from the other side of the fence. When I looked I sa the redhead, M.J.  
  
"Hi M.J, how are you?"  
  
"you know, the usual" she smiled at Peter.  
  
"oh M.J, meet Clark Kent. He's here with the exchange student program. He's staying at Harry's."  
  
"Hi Clark, I'm Mary- Jane" she extended her arm.  
  
"Hi" I said while shaking her arm, giving her my best smile. "Wow, what a smile" she said. Peter looked immidietly a little scared.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. It's the famous Kent charm. Ignore it, Chloe will kill me if she knew I used it outside Smallville city limits." Peter relaxed at the mention of Chloe, obviosly thinking she's my girlfriend, I didn't fixed him, I had no interest in M.J and I didn't want to start on the wrong foot with Peter.  
  
M.J gave a small laugh "Well my lips are sealed. She won't hear it from me".  
  
"thanks" I smiled back. "emm Pete I need to get to Harry Osborn by now but I have no clue where it is."  
  
"I'll take you there. Bye M.J" peter said.  
  
"it was nice to meet you M.J"  
  
"same here".  
  
On the way Peter suddenly asked "since when do you call me Pete?"  
  
"I called you Pete? Sorry bad habit, one time thing I promise it will never happen again. It's just one of my best friends name is Pete"  
  
"oh". Got something from everyone I know. Funny, like I never left home.  
  
TBC soon. 


	3. So, who's SpiderMan?

A/N: ok in here my grammer hits an all time low so I apologize up and ahead. It's just my speller and grammer checker isn't working right now.  
  
Again, I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I entered the house and, well, ^WOW^. It's huge. It's a totally different architecture style then Lex's castle but it just as big. Wow, I'm going to live here for two weeks, that's gonna be interesting.  
  
"Peter? Is that you?" A young man, about our age, came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Harry" Peter answered from my side. "Harry, this is Clark Kent. I believe he's going to be staying here for the next couple of weeks, though I keep wondering why you agreed and why you didn't tell me."  
  
Harry chuckled a little before turning to me "Hello Clark, I'm Harry Osborn. If you're tired I can show you to your room. If you'll ever need anything just ask." He smiled while shaking my hand.  
  
"That's ok, I'm fine. I would like though, to take a tour sometime later." I smiled back.  
  
"Well" Peter said looking at Harry "Are you gonna tell me?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath "It was dad's idea. When he heard about it he got all interested. He was always interested in life in a small town. You should be careful Clark, when something get him intrested he won't let go. So as long as you can avoid him, do that or he'll never stop talking."  
  
Note to self: stay away from the father or I'll have to talk.  
  
"Well I have to go, need to give some photo's to the paper." Peter said raising his camera.  
  
"Paper?" I asked surprised. Now Chloe too, ^geez^ this guy is like everyone I know, including me!  
  
"Yeah, I work as a photographer for the daily bugle"Peter said.  
  
Harry shrugged and said "Yeah, you're practically Spiderman's private photographer. I still don't know how you do it. You're always there."  
  
Ha? "Spider-man??" Who's Spiderman? Is Smallville's mutent freaks are here too? Maybe it's Greg Arkin, he was Bug-boy though. Spider is a bug. "Who's spiderman?"  
  
Harry looked at me with raised eyebrows "You must be from a very very small town if you don't know who Spiderman is. You really don't know?" I shook my head "Spideman is a small criminal, though the media keeps doing a big deal about him. And he never get cought"  
  
Peter frowned at Harry "Spiderman isn't a criminal, he's just trying to help. And the reason he was never caught was because he never did anything wrong!" "Whatever you say Peter. Here I'll show you" Harry pulled a newspaper from a table near by and handed it to me.  
  
There was a big picture of a man in a red-blue costume, what boring colors, and he wore a mask. The whole costume was like tights, looked very uncomfortable though with a lot of movement freedom. I saw Peter's name at the bottom of the picture, he took it. The article had a big title that said 'Spiderman menace isn't over'.  
  
"You know that doesn't count" Peter told Harry "J.J hates Spiderman, he'll do anything to bring him down. He refuses to see that Spiderman is on the side of good, no metter how many times Spiderman saved him. If you want an objective opinion" He turned to me "don't go to J.J."  
  
"aperantly, not to you too, Peter" Harry joked. Peter just shrugged.  
  
"Well I just don't think he's a bad person. Well never mind now. Feel free to call Clark, bye" he smiled at us and left.  
  
"I'll show you to your room." Harry showed me where his room was and left to study after showing me my room. I set down and looked at the picture in the paper that was still in my hands. Who are you Spiderman? Good or bad? If you're really a criminal, I won't just atnd on the side and let you jurt people.  
  
No, no. I'm trying to get away from this stuff. But if I'll ever see you hurt somebody I won't be quiet.  
  
I put down the paper on a table and lie down in the bed, A very comfy bed too, and slowly I felt all the worries of the day catch on me and I fell asleep.  
  
TBC soon. 


	4. Let me guess, you're the bad guy

A/N: I'm sorry if the prespective gets confusing but when I wrote it I used 1st person POV but now I only write in 3rd person POV and since I'm editing while typing everything to my computer I might shift perspective without noticing.  
  
A/N2: someone wrote in the reviews that uncle Ben died before the cafetiria scene which is true but since I mixed the movieverse and the animated show universe I moved the scene so it'll fit to whats going on. With Clark and all.  
  
Again sorry for my spelling and grammer mistakes, and the characters are still not mine.  
  
I'm sorry about the delay but here it is:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I woke up in start and looked around, it took me a few seconds to remember where I was.  
  
It was the middle of the night and I couldn't faall back to sleep. Above all that I also started to feel really hungry since I haven't eaten anything since lunch. So I decided to take that tour and started to look around trying to find the kitchen, thogh a map would be a good idea to.  
  
My thoughts were interupted by some noises so I foloowed it hoping I can get directions or something. I reached a big door, it was slitly open so I peaked inside.  
  
I froze in place, I think that's Harry's father.  
  
He was punching a punch bag obviously training only he was talking. The thing is, he's alone in the room, it took me a while to understand he was talking -with- himself, not -to- himself.  
  
"I don't want to hurt nobody" He said, then continued in a higher piched voice, a little like a shriek.  
  
"Spiderman isn't somebody, he's a bug in need to be squashed!"  
  
"I think he's just trying to help" Norman said in his normal voice again.  
  
"He comes on our way so he needs to die, he will not mess with us!" Norman yelled in the high voice.  
  
Our? Us? What the hell is going on here?  
  
"You're right, Spiderman doesn't desereve any respect. do your thing!"  
  
"With pleasure Osborn." He stopped punching and went into another room and out of sight.  
  
What the hell? Thhis is Harry's father? The man is *Crazy*. Mr. Osborn entered the room to take something from his desk, I immediately jumped back and started running back to my room hoping he didn't see me. I don't want to mess with him. I went back to bed very confused.  
  
And all night long I kept asking myself what the hell is going on!?  
  
~~  
  
"Good morning Mr. Kent" a lady told me, obviosly a servent "Breakfast will be served in 15 minutes at the room in the end of the hall to the right." And she was gone. It's amazing how fast they move, kind of like the servents in Lex's mansion, I mean, except from the palmers I wasn't aware he had servents. Which he obviously do.  
  
I got up a little dazy, morning already? I dressed quickly forcing myself not to use superspeed, I don't want to get caught just because I wasn't careful when I got dressed in the morning.  
  
I followed the lady's instructins and entered a big room, it had a big table in the middle, Harry and his dad were already there.  
  
" 'Morning Clark, I want you to meet my father, Norman Osborn. Dad that's Clark Kent, from Smallville."  
  
"Hello Mr. Kent, a pleasure finally meeting you"  
  
"yeah." He shook my hand with a lot of strength. I pulled my hand back, rubbing it a litlle, he's strong.  
  
I set down not sure what to do. "It's ok Clark, you can start eating. Have whatever you want" Mr. Osborn said. I gave him a weak smile, and akwardly filled my plate. "So, Smallville? Right?" I nodded back "sounds like an interesting small town"  
  
"Oh, it's - interesting - all right" I said with a little laugh.  
  
"Really? Interesting in what way?"  
  
"Emmm?" I raised my eyebrows. Well, it's a mutent filled town, a new freak every week, hey that rhymes. "I'm sure it doesn't count as interesting stuff in the big city"  
  
"This house must be a lot more bigger what you have at home"  
  
"Yeah, a lot more bigger then my house" like, hundred times more bigger then my house.  
  
"It must be weird seeing this, the."  
  
"Emm, not really"  
  
"Why's that?" He looked puzzled.  
  
"It's just, my best friend" I said "He's Lex Luther, got a big mansion down in Smallville. I visit there a lot so it's not the first time I'm in a place like this. I mean, I was shocked when I entered, but it pasted quite quickly."  
  
"Really? Lex Luther? From what I heard he doesn't have anyfriends. Quite the bad boy too." Mr. Osborn said in wonderment.  
  
"He's not like that! He's a good friend" I got angry but relaxed quickly "besides, he was just as surprised that his best friend turned out to be a farmboy from the 'lower class' people." I laughed a little at that.  
  
"A Farm? Really, how's that?"  
  
I mentally groaned, this is going to take forever..  
  
TBC soon. 


	5. SpiderMan AND the bad guy!

A/N: we're halfway through the story! Ok, about now it's going to get really confusing. I mean, really(!) confusing. The next few chapters are gonna get, well like I said, confusing, so if you need me to clear a few things here and there, ask.  
  
Again, Spiderman and Smallville aren't mine.  
  
The Die Hard- thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate it.  
  
And now Chapter 5  
  
"Hey Peter, Clark" Harry came towards us after school "Are you coming to the parade today? It's supposed to be great, and I think on intruducing my new girlfriend to dad"  
  
Peter raised his eyebrows "A new girlfriend?"  
  
Harry made a little laugh "Yeah, we decided to keep it quiet because she just came out of a relationship."  
  
"And who is the lucky lady?"  
  
"Mary-Jane Watson" Peter nearly fell to the ground and I instinctively grabbed his shoulders to stady him.  
  
"M.J? You're going out with M.J? Harry you know how I feel about her"  
  
"Harry started to get angry "Well you didn't do a damn thing about it! You can't wait forever and hope that something will happen, you have to take action. I happen to like her, so I asked her out! Unlike you."  
  
A look of pain flashed on Peter's face "I'm going, but only because I need to take pictures for the Bugle. Come on Clark, Aunt May insisted that you'll come over to eat with us again. She loves to see people with a good appetite."  
  
I gave Harry an apologic small smile and followed Peter yo his house.  
  
~~  
  
In the afternoon me and Peter met again in the parade, he was taking pictures non-stop. I smiled as a picture of Chloe surfesed in my mind, how she jumped around searching for scoops in everything she takes a picture of. I looked up at the balcony Harry offered me to come with him and his dad to meet all of oscorp board but I told him I wanted to experience the parade all force, meaning, down at the street. Actually I din't want to come between M.J and Harry when they met Mr. Osborn. There sure was something funny about him.  
  
M.J was wearing a pink dress and stood next to Harry who lseemed very nervous.  
  
Suddenly I heard a high pitched laugh, it seemed as if Peter heard something too because he started looking around nervously, but besides us no one else seemed to notice.  
  
I heard the laugh again, this time closer, but it was hard to narrow where it came from because of all the noise when suddenly there was a big explosion to my right and above me. the laugh was heard again, now it was obvious everyone heard it.  
  
I saw Peter eyes fix on something through the corner of my eye, I followed his gaze when I saw a man, I think it was a man anyway, standing on what looked like a glider of some kind.  
  
He had a green mask of a goblin and a green costume "Hahaha, beware of the Green Goblin!" not very original,ha?  
  
He started throwing bombs, one of the parade statues collapsed and started falling, a small kid stood underneath it. Everyone was so panicked that they didn't seem to notice anyone else but themselves. I started running full speed towards the kid's direction but I stopped in the middle of the way when someone else grabbed the kid and got him to safty, it seemed like he was coming from above.  
  
After he made sure the kid was ok he stretched his arm and a white sling, like a web, came out of his wrist. That was when I finally succeeded to get a good look at him. That was SpiderMan!!!  
  
He jumped up and attacked the Green Goblin who was terrorizing the members of the Oscorp bord. An explosion made by what seemed to be a pumpkin bomb caused the balcony to start collapsing.  
  
I started to push people away from under the balcony, helping them to get to safty while hearing in the background SpiderMan calling "Hey lettace face! I'm over here" I looked up, still getting people away, and saw the Green Goblin getting pretty angry over the lettace face coment and smashing SpiderMan's head into a window over and over again. I shook my head in frustration, there was nothing I could do.  
  
A scream was heard from above, the balcony started falling. M.J was still trapped on it. I got the last person away and was about to go help her when SpiderMan gave the Goblin a final punch and went to get M.J. I was glad I didn't have to risk exposing myself to her, or anyone else who might have been looking, just yet.  
  
The Goblin escaped and SpiderMan got M.J down . He then shot another web and left. When M.J saw me she ran over "Are you ok? Where's Peter?"  
  
I looked around and realized I haven't seen him after the Goblin appeared. "I don't know, but the way I know Chloe, Peter probably just trying to get better shots of the happenings" I tried to give her a reassuring smile but couldn't stop worrying a little myself.  
  
TBC soon. 


	6. Suspect

A/N: Answers to reviews:  
  
The Die Hard - He was kind of in shock by the whole situation and that's why Spiderman did all the work.  
  
Lore - Clark knew where to go, but since he's not from NY he didn't know exactly where the street was, and he also enjoyed Peter's company ;) Harry didn't know because his dad arranged it all without telling him. Like I said, I really messed with the timeline so it all happened while they're all still in highscholl and Peter still lives with Aunt May.  
  
Sorry if it's annoying, I'll try to not do that again in other stories, though this one I won't change since it's all done.  
  
I'm afraid that I screwed with the timeline even worse in the next chapters in which I even entered event from the TV series…  
  
arrg, it took longer than I thought to finally sit and type it in, but here it is.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hello Mrs. Parker, is Peter here?" I stood infront of aunt May at Peter's house. After the whole thing with the goblin I haven't found Peter and I started to get really worried.  
  
"I don't believe that he's here, wasn't he supposed to be with you?"   
  
"We got seperated".  
  
"Oh, well he didn't come back yet. If you find him, tell him to call home, ok?" I nodded. She was about to close the door when Peter came running down the stairs.   
  
"Is that Clark?"  
  
"Peter??? What are you doing here? When did you got home? I didn't hear you enter, is everything ok?" she was shocked and surprised.  
  
"Emmm, I sneaked in, I didn't want to disturb you. I just used my keys…" aunt May gave an incredulous look, so Peter quickly hurried on "I'm going out, I'll be back for dinner" she sighed and hugged him.  
  
"Ok, but this time tell me when you get in!" he laughed, too nervously in my opinion.  
  
"Sure aunt May, bye" he stepped out and closed the door.   
  
We started walking down the street. When it started to get obvious he wasn't going to speak I asked "Where the hell have you been? Me and M.J looked all over for you, we were very worried!" He just lifted his shoulders.  
  
"Just got lost I guess"  
  
"well, you could have atleast told us you were going home!"  
  
"sorry" he seemed angry but I got a strong feeling it wasn't on me. What happened? It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it so with a sigh I just decided to drop it "Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine, are you?"  
  
"Kinda, yes" something wasa wrong…  
  
TBC soon…  
  
A/N: this chapter is short because the next one will be really long. That will be the one when all the secrets will no longer be secrets… Muahahaha!!! 


	7. Secrets revealed

A/N: I tried to be a little more poetic here in the beginning with kinda sucked cause I'm not good at the stuff. Anyway, I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY(!) sorry it took me two months(!) to write this but we moved to a temporary apartment (I made sure though the story will in a reachable box) and there was a lot of mess and the rest of the story is saved in my other computer and we only have one now so I don't have as much time on it. To cut it short, there was a lot of mess, I was lucky though, we didn't think we'd even have internet at the beginning;)  
  
A/N2: I was supposed to post this two weeks ago but my computer broke down!!! We had to buy a new hard-disk and another one we had to format so everything on it was lost. thank god that my folder was on the one hard- disk that survived. I worked all morning now that the computer is functioning again (barely) to finally finish this chapter!  
  
A/N3: Ben's murder was told in here is from the animated series mostly.  
  
And again, I don't own any of this.  
  
Well, here it is:  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The night air is slapping quietly on my face, they don't know I left the house in the middle of the night to take a walk but I need to get away from the big city life, to clear my mind a bit.  
  
The stars shine brightly above me as I look at them with longing. I don't know why I feel this way, I mean, my life there is over - I think. I just do.  
  
My sneakers are making a squashing sound with every pace I make as I walk on the dry leaves. This Spiderman guy, he helped the little kid and M.J. but that still doesn't mean he's a good guy. I mean, he could be a criminal with a conscience, maybe he doesn't want anyone besides his target to get hurt, which doesn't make him a lot better then a criminal.  
  
My head snapped up as I heard a distant scream. I looked around to make sure no one's watching and broke into super-speed. It was dark but I could see a girl in a corner, it started raining, her hair was all wet and darker then usual but I still had no trouble recognizing M.J.  
  
She didn't see me, she was looking, focusing, at a spot a little further. I looked to see what scared her so much and saw Spiderman coming from around the corner. He started walking toward M.J.  
  
Terror swept over me, I thought he was about to hurt her. I sped up grabbed him and smashed him into a wall, my face hidden by the shadows "I won't let you hurt her!"  
  
Spiderman tried to get loose from my grip, he was very strong but not strong enough, I smashed him into wall again. He stopped fighting and just help my arms because I held him just above the ground.  
  
"I wasn't trying to hurt her" he said in a choked breath.  
  
"Yeah right" I sneered at him.  
  
"Stop it!" M.J. got her strength back and came over trying to get Spiderman free. "He helped me, if it wasn't for him who knows what would have happened to me!"  
  
I looked at her from the shadows. I started to loosen my grip but I still couldn't quite trust him so I've put him on the ground and help his face in place and looked at him with my x-ray vision, determined to know who he is so I can keep an eye on him.  
  
The mask started to disappear in front of my eyes when a young face looked at me trying to recognize who is standing in front of him with this familiar voice. I gasped, immediately letting him go.  
  
I walked back until I felt the wall pressed to my back, I slid down and buried my face in my knees. He and M.J. exchanged confused looks. They said something I didn't really listen to. After a while I heard M.J saying thank you to him and then she was gone.  
  
He started walking towards me "Are you ok?"  
  
I gave him a somewhat hysterical laugh "Peachy".  
  
"What happened? Who are you?"  
  
I buried my face even deeper "Lets just say that what happened is I found out who you are".  
  
He stopped in the middles of his step. Just above me, blocking a little of the rain. "Wh- What do you mean by that?" his voice was panicked.  
  
"Did you ever hear about a meteor shower in Smallville, Kansas?" I 'asked my legs'. God, I can't believe I'm doing this. I have to. I think, I think it's the right choice, he'll know what it's like. I can trust him. I'm sure I can. if he really did save M.J. and that little boy, he'll know what it's like.  
  
"Emm yeah, A friend of mine said something about it, but he didn't talk about it much." he still doesn't knows it's me.  
  
"My fault, it was my fault"  
  
Spiderman sat next to me "The meteor shower?"  
  
I took a deep breath, trying to fight the tightness in my throat. "Everyone that got hurt by them, all the people that died or mutated, everything"  
  
"How's that?"  
  
I started breathing hard "It gave me life. It gave me life while taking life from most of the town and I don't think that my life worth more then the most of the town. It's my entire fault."  
  
"I still don't see how's that make it your fault. It happened! Whether you like it or not. You just need to be happy something good happened to you, because from what I understand if it hadn't, it would have given pain anyway and nothing good would have came out of it"  
  
"But maybe without me it wouldn't have happened at all"  
  
"How the hell can you say that?!"  
  
I turned my face so my cheek was on my knee and my head was turned from him "You don't know the whole story"  
  
I could feel him shifting uncomfortably next to me. He laid his hand on my arm "Who are you?"  
  
I sighed and turned around "I'm a freak" I moved my eyes up and down his costume "apparently, you ain't so guilty free in that area, Parker" I stood and started to walk away.  
  
"Clark????!!!!" Peter was stunned "But, but. how? You were so strong"  
  
"You weren't lacking yourself."  
  
Peter immediately got up "How? What? How.?"  
  
He just looked at me trying to speak when I said "I don't want to talk about it right now but what I o want to know is what's your deal?"  
  
"I, emmm. I- I mean, I'm not, I think, not entirely human, I mean I used to be. Until the accident that well, I guess, mutated me. I think. All I know is that it altered my genetic structure, it's not exactly stable right now, but I'm part human, part spider and it's haunting me. I can't turn my back on it. That's what I am and some times it's really scary."  
  
"What do you mean? Haunts him? Turn his back on it? How? What? Ha???  
  
"My uncle" Oh, that's it.  
  
"When we were in your room, you said it was your fault, why's that?"  
  
He sighed " When it just begun, when I turned into - this" He looked at his hands lifting them up to eye level "this - whatever I am now. I was selfish, I thought. I thought that maybe I could make some quick cash"  
  
"Most people think that. all the people who mutated in town usually turned into crime"  
  
"No! I wasn't a criminal! My aunt and uncle raised me to be a good man and that's what I'm planning to be! I just - I entered a boxing contest. Whne it was finished, the fight I mean, I had a fight with the manager. When he got robbed and the robber ran past me I could have stopped him! I could! But I didn't, I was selfish. I thought why bother? I'm not a cop, why try and stop him. so I didn't and he ran away. When I got home I saw the police in my house, apparently a burglar burst in, my uncle tried to stop him but he was armed. He killed Uncle Ben." his voice faded and he started sniffing softly, when he continued with the story his voice was rough "The police told me that he was in a shed surrounded by the police. I didn't know who he was but I wanted him first - and I got him first - when I arrived I grabbed him and took of his mask. It was the mugger from the arena. The stupid mugger from the arena!" Oh God. Peter took off his mask and looked it "You know, it's the first time I used this costume to fight crime. If I only acted 'the hero' a little sooner I would have saved him, and he wouldn't be dead." Peter looked up at me "He died because I turned my back in my responsibilities, I turned my back and someone else paid the price, my Uncle, who loved me paid the price!" Oh God. "My uncle had this saying 'With great power comes great responsablity' that was when I realized what he meant"  
  
"You know Peter, that pep talk you gave me a few minutes ago about how it isn't my fault would be perfect here"  
  
He made a soft laugh, and tried to change the subject "so, the meteors gave you life? How?"  
  
I turned my head forward, no longer seeing the street. I saw mom and dad hugging me and telling me I'm a gift from the stars. "I don't know where's my birth parents or why they gave me away, I don't even know if they're still alive. But I know that they weren't from here."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Earth"  
  
His eyes opened wide "oh. you're an alien????"  
  
"Pretty sure I am. Mom and dad found me in a middle of a field near a spaceship right after the shower."  
  
He looked at me with disbelief. I sighed and looked around, I spotted a knife on the floor that one of the attackers must have dropped, I've been planning to pick it up anyway. I raised the knife, showed it to Peter and turned it around in my hand. With one swift motion I flung the knife smashing it on my chest. It fell to the ground, shattered to tiny pieces.  
  
"See?"  
  
He gasped and struggled to breath, watching the shattered knife. "How?? What??"  
  
I sighed, he was beginning to sound like a broken record. I shrugged "I don't know, it always took a lot to bruise me, but lately I found out that barely nothing does. Even bullets doesn't hurt me anymore"  
  
"Anymore?"  
  
"The first time I got shot I got really painful bruises, really, not nice"  
  
"Bruises. from bullets!!!"  
  
"Yeah I know, my parents reacted the same when I returned home that day."  
  
"Who shot you?"  
  
I shrugged again "It's a really long story"  
  
He got up "so we better find a dry place to sit in" he flashed me a smile and wore his mask again "You need a lift"  
  
"I'm quite heavy"  
  
"I'm pretty strong" he stretched his arm.  
  
"I don't know about this" I grabbed his hand "well, at least I won't get hurt if you drop me."  
  
He stretched his hand up and grabbed me tightly as a web shot from his wrist and suddenly we were in the air.  
  
TBC soon.  
  
I'll stop now, to long and people are waiting for me to post this already.  
  
So tune in for the next chapter when the boys continue to share their exploits in crime fighting( 


	8. Those are my powers, what's yours?

A/N: ok, this no longer has anything to do with the movie-verse. I only used it as a base to start my story off. Again, really sorry for taking so long but I guess I'm just slow on that department... I had a lot on my mind, we moved back home though, I hope once my dad will install my computer back in my room I'll update a lot faster (no promises though) But I will, no matter what, finish this story, this IS a promise!  
  
A/N2: The metal bracelets actually were cut out from the movie. I read that they didn't want to make Peter too smart so instead of inventing the web shooters they gave it to him as one of his powers.  
  
Chapter 8 (Part 1)  
  
Peter was shooting from building to building, light and flexible. It was amazing, I felt like I was flying "WOW!"  
  
Peter gave me a squeeze and said "You can sure use a diet..." I smiled and closed my eyes feeling the wind on my face, like I'm running but on the air.  
  
I felt the floor beneath my feet, we've landed. I opened my eyes, it took me a while to realize we're in Peter's room. He left the room and I kept myself busy by looking around the small room. I saw a box under his desk and went to pick it up. I didn't mean to pry but I just couldn't help myself, maybe I needed to prove to myself that he is really who I think he is, a genuine good guy.  
  
Inside were papers, drawings and sketches. Apparently Peter's designs before he decided on his costume. I closed it and returned it to it's place.  
  
Peter returned, he wore jeans and a T-shirt, on his wrists were metal bracelets-like things, some kind if a machine, he took them off "My web shooters, I invented them, and the webs. I think I got the primary knowledge of its substance with the rest of my powers which helped me invent it."  
  
"What other powers you've got?" I couldn't help asking. This was FASCINATING.  
  
He smiled and quickly jumped to the wall and started climbing on it! "I can cling to the walls" He jumped back doing a back flick flack "I got agility, flexibility and speed of a spider" he closed his eyes "Hit me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not strong, just a quick punch, I'm trying make a point here"  
  
"Well at least open your eyes" I pleaded.  
  
"That's the point I'm trying to make!!!" He laughed shortly and then got serious and waited for my punch.  
  
I sighed and closed my fist; I didn't want to do it "you better be right..."  
  
"I am." I threw my fist to his face when he grabbed it 2 inches from his face. He opened his eyes "I also got this spider sense- I can feel when I'm in danger."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
He smiled "I know. Though, it doesn't always give me enough warning ahead. But it helps, a lot, not just for warning but to help me find criminals or which way I shouldn't go when I'm on the run, you know, stuff like that..."  
  
"Wow, like a six sense"  
  
He laughed "well at least I don't see dead people"  
  
"I don't know, being Bruce Willis' friend sounds like a very good perk." He laughed again.  
  
"So what are your powers? I mean besides super strong and being invulnerable..." He asked me.  
  
I took a deep breath; he told me his, its only fair. I stood in front of him and in a sec I was behind him and tapped his shoulder. Startled he turned back but I was already gone, standing again in front of him, he was still with his head turned looking behind him trying to see where I am. He turned back and jumped backwards "What the--- how did you get there?"  
  
"Super speed" I flashed a wide smile. I looked at the room looking for something to help in my next demonstration. I saw the a door at the side of the room, I focused on it turning on my X-Ray vision. The door melted in front of my eyes. It was a dark-room, for him to develop his pictures, in the room there was a closet , it was closed but I could see that in it were a few Spiderman costumes. I smiled again.  
  
"Hello? Clark" he snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, losing my concentration I turned my face back to his.  
  
"You keep your Spiderman costumes in a closet inside the dark-room"  
  
Peter's eyes widened "How'd you know?"  
  
"X-Ray vision" My smile wide "very helpful."  
  
"X-Ray vision? You can see through walls? Through anything?"  
  
"Well, not through lead, that's kind of my weak spot, most of the time, sometimes it helps" He looked at me in confusion. Changing the subject I asked if he has any candles. Looking even more bemused he disappeared through the door and returned quickly with a candle in his hand. I put on the desk "technically it's not a barn so I'm not breaking any rules" I whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
I looked up. "Never mind...look at the candle" He raised an eyebrow but turned his head to look at the candle. I stared at the candle and quickly started to feel the heat all over me and then burn in my eyes when a small flame erupted on the candle. "Heat vision"  
  
"Ha... that's... useful..."  
  
I laughed at his bewilded expression "Yeah, I know." And continued with an abrupt change of subjects "I remember Lana saying once that she wonders what it's like to wake up one morning and realize you have superpowers..."  
  
"It's scary"  
  
"That's what I said" I gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I still remember that morning..."  
  
"What morning?"  
  
"The one I woke up and realized I have superpowers!" we both chuckled before he continued "I was scared at first but then, well, it was fun. Every teenager's dream! I went and jumped from building to building, I felt free. Then I crashed into a wall but that's not the point."  
  
"HA! I can relate though, once I was normal for a few days and when I realized that at first I totally freaked. I was never normal. Once I got used to the idea, like you said, it was fun. I ended up being in the hospital with injured ribs 'cause I was thrown on a car but that's not the point..." I gave him my biggest grin and Peter laughed.  
  
"It's good to know I'm not alone in this"  
  
A/N: At long last, the rest of chapter 8!  
  
Chapter 8 (Part 2)  
  
"So, We came here so you can tell me who shot you..." He looked at hesitantly, as if afraid to ask, which I suppose he is since this is no easy question. Getting shot isn't a picnic you know...  
  
So I took a deep breath and answered. We decided to go on the whole honest thing. He's strange as me. He won't betray my trust because I can easily turn it back on him. So I told him. I told him I was shot by my best friend which was a big shocker for him. But then I explained about Rickman and Tippet.  
  
He recognized Rickman's name, said he read about it in the paper, about his 'suicide'. It was fun, telling someone else about the craziness of Smallville. Knowing he deals with strange things too was a big relief. You see, I'm not as alone as I thought in this...  
  
When I was done we just sat quietly until the silence became too awkward and the curiosity in me became too strong "emmm... What's your story then? How did you get to be the neighborhood bug?"  
  
He lifted his shoulder with an awkward shrug as if embarrassed "I was bitten by a radioactive spider." "Oh, ok..." The silence got even worse. "I better go now, before they start waking at the Osborn's"  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea" That's what happens when people like us, so used to hiding open up. You never know what the other will do with the information. Even though the fear that was ingrained to me since I was three, I felt I could trust him, but I needed time to think. I needed to go.  
  
I couldn't go through the door, Peter's aunt was sleeping and I was afraid I'll wake her, so I looked through the window and with a smile I got on the ledge.  
  
"What are you doing?" Peter asked panicked.  
  
"I'm jumping" I smirked and jumped before he could reach the window to try and stop me. He probably would have tried to catch me with his web if he hadn't have taken them off earlier. I hit the ground with a light thud on my feet. I looked up and flashed a bright smile to a stunned Peter looking though the window.  
  
I was gone in a second. I ran at full speed with the wind slapping on my face. I reached the house in no-time and slipped into my room and quickly got in the bed. "So that's it" I mumbled to myself "He's Spiderman..."  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I ended up throwing more than a page to the garbage... but I think it turned out a little better and a little less boring than the original two pages. Anyway, this is finals time so I'm not sure when I'll be able to write up the next chapter since this took me a few months and it's only more or less a page long so I really don't know. I hope soon but with my laziness on top of everything you never know. 


	9. Debra

A/N: Hi! Yes I'm not dead! I had a really fun summer vacation so far, I went to Greece and this weekend to Turkey:). Anyway, things got boring in the house so I took the story out to continue it. I will have even less time to write, but I'm sure you'll be glad to know that if things will go according to plan (meaning I won't change much of what I already wrote) there's only 8 more pages till the story is over!

A/N: Debra like the rest of the characters don't belong to me, she's from the Spiderman universe. She used to work in the same lab as Parker.

Well, Read on!

**Chapter 9**

School today was, well… very weird. I didn't know how to even approach Peter. I mean, what should I do? Act like nothing happened? But something did happen! God, I'm lost.

"Hey you! Can you help me?"

I snapped out from my thoughts "What?"

"Can you help me?" It was a girl, blond, with glasses I think her name's Debra. Peter told me about her the other day, they work a lot together in the lab, or so I'm told. Apparently she's his biggest rival for the assistant job there.

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

She stood in front of me and grabbed my hand "I saw you sitting from inside the lab. You're a guy, so, you can help me move around some heavy stuff I need" She pulled me inside the lab.

"I don't know, I'm not that strong"

"Sure you are, now pick that up!" I shrugged and went to pick the small box up, trying not to look conspicuous. "You're the kid from Smallville, right? Clark is it?"

"Yeah, you're… Debra?"

"Yes. Put it there. Peter mentioned you a few times, he likes you"

"Well he's a good guy" I said while doing what she said.

"Take that. Yeah, I guess, very smart too. He could easily be the best if he'll ever actually GET to classes…"

I picked up the equipment she indicated. "He has a lot to worry about"

"Don't we all? Over there." She pointed near the window. I went to put the equipment down when suddenly the window glass was smashed and something hit me hard, throwing me to the other side of the room. I smashed into a closet, destroying it. I heard Debra screaming in the background "I have to get out of here!" I smashed through the debris to see the Green Goblin flying out through the window. I ran to the window ready to follow when I heard Debra. "Wait Clark! Don't leave me!"

I turned around to see her sitting on the floor. Frustrated I turned back to the window and watched as the Green Goblin ran away.

I went to crouch next to Debra "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, kinda… I guess. Just don't leave…"

"I'm here" I sat next to her "you're safe now".

**TBC soon**

A/N: I know, I know, only a page… I'll try to get more though before I go to Turkey, and I'll try with all my might to finish this story before I enlist which is the end of the month, so you won't have to hold your breath for too long!

I'm not making promises, but I will try!


	10. Oh no

A/N: I know, I know… didn't stand in my attempt to writ. I'm on a week break between stuff now so I have time to write. So here it is

Disclaimer : again, Smallville and Spiderman are not mine (wish they were)

**Chapter 10**

The police has been here all day, questioning me and Debra. They said that what was stolen is something calles the Neo-genic combiner, not that I have any idea what that is and no one seems to be very willing to tell.

"Clark!" I turned around and saw Peter coming my way in a light run. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure…" I said when suddenly Peter's eyes went wide. He tried to run into the lab but an officer blocked his way and refused to let him pass.

"Please, I work here. I need to check none of my equipment was damaged" Peter pleaded with the officer, though it seemed to have no affect on the stony faced man guarding the entrance to the lab.

"Sorry kid, no entry".

Peter looked very worried when he came back to me, "What the hell happened here?"

"C'mon", I said, "we'll talk on a cup of coffee, you look like you need to relax." He nodded but kept sneaking peaks behind his shoulder trying to look into the lab until it was no longer in sight.

We sat down in a local coffee house and Peter was able to hold himself quiet until we got our coffee and he burst out and asked me again what happened. "I was helping Debra move some equipment around when the Green Goblin smashed through the window. Threw me quite hard into a closet on the other side of the room." I said while running my hand through my hair as I remembered crashing down. "He took what he came for and left, I would have gone after him but Debra was there, she was really scared."

"She's ok?" he asked in concern.

"A little shook up," I said while nodding, "nothing serious". Peter nodded in relief before asking what was stolen. "I'm not sure, maybe you'd know what it is. It's something called the 'Neo-Genic Combiner' - " I was abruptly stopped when Peter's coffe cup smashed on t he floor. Everyone started clapping and Peter gave a small smile and ducked to pick it up, or what was left of it. When he came back up his hands were obviously shaking. "What's wrong? What is the Neo-Genic Combiner?".

Peter buried his head in his hands and sat quietly while a waitress came to clean up the mess. When she left us alone again he started speaking hesitantly and in a whisper "My life depends on it…" His voice faded, to shaken to continue.

"What do you mean?" I tried prompting him to continue.

"Remember yesterday that I said my DNA isn't exactly stable right now?" I nodded, "Well, the Neo-Genic Combiner is a machine that works on DNA, with the right data it can even change the human DNA, mutate, but the process isn't perfect yet. Though right now that machine works enough to help me, it's the only thing that prevents me from turning into a six eyed, acid spittiting hairy monster. If I don't get a fix every 24 hours to stable my DNA, I will start to mutate and I don't want to!" He slammed his hand on the table in obvious frustration "I am no longer me. No more Peter Parker," he said changing his tone to a whisper "and I don't want to hurt anybody…"

He was afraid, I could see. It was not fear of the unknown though, from what I heard, he knew exactly what to expect. "I can understand then, that it happened before".

He nodded before adding "Not long back, it was the most horrible experience in my life. We need to find it Clark. We need to find it _soon_ or you'll have one more mutent to fight against in your hands." Now **that** I could understand.

I got up, paid and promptly grabbed his arm. I dragged him out to the street before saying "Ok, where do we start?"

He smiled and replied "Thanks." He turned serious, probably trying to come up with a game plan before saying "Ok, first we need to find the Goblin".

As Peter said that, an involuntary memory of the Goblin's high-pitched laugh surfaced in my memory when suddenly the night I entered on Harry's father talking to himself came up in my mind too. "I think I know who he is".

Peter started walking away "It's Harry's dad." He said quietly.

"Thought so" I said. Peter stopped walking in bewilderment.

"How'd you know?"

"Just figure it out, I didn't make the connection until I remembered something I saw him do, and his voice, but the final clue was he's a scientist. Meaning,"

"That he knows how to use the combiner…" He finished my sentence in astonishment.

"Yes" I exclaimed.

Peter looked from side to side "C'mon", he sneaked into an allyway and quickly took of his clothes to reveal the Spiderman costume underneath. He put on his mask and said "Let's go. Will you be able to keep up?"

"The real question is," I answered, "Will you?" I smiled and blurred off in super speed, as I was running I could see him swinging from buildings above me, I shouted in glee for finally being able to have someone to share this with and increased my speed while laughing, momentarily forgetting our dire problem.

**TBC soon**

A/N: Well, I hope that was ok for nowand that you enjoyed yourself. I also hope it won't take as long to update again, but my life is rather hectic right now…


	11. And the plot thickens

A/N: For whoever is still with me, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Only 4 pages to go.

Smallville and Spiderman are not mine

**Chapter 11**

When we reached Oscorp it was dark, it didn't take a genius to realize it was closed. I didn't have to wait long until Peter found a way in, he shot me a web and I climbed it up to an open window that opened to what appeared an empty, big basement. A very dark basement.

"Can you see anything?" Peter asked. I started to shake my head when I decided to check the place first with my X-Ray vision. I looked around again and it didn't take long.

"There!" I pointed down. Below us in a small room was a skeleton. "Let's go"

Peter jumped down, I followed. Peter navigated us to the room below us trying to find the way and remain undetected. I'm pretty sure he used his Spider sense there…

When we reached the room we saw the Goblin standing in the middle of it laughing in his annoying high pitched voice. Peter "Aham". The Goblin stopped laughing and turned around to look at Peter who was in the doorway leaning on the frame.

"Well, well Spiderman came out to play…" He jumped on his glider and flew our way.

"Give me the Neo-Genic combiner, Goblin!" The Goblin just laughed and glided from side to side in front of Peter.

"Oh, what do you need it for?"

"It's not yours! Give it back"

"Now now, Spiderman. Keep it cool" He moved slowly while I moved to stand behind Peter. All at once it's like everything started to move in fast forward and next thing I know - which I find considerably weird since, you know, super speed and all that – I'm on the floor after Peter pushed me down while he himself located on the ceiling. Oh and did I forget to mention the big gaping smoking hole in the wall?

"What the…?"

"The Goblin's pumpkin bombs" Peter explained.

"Oh." I got up and looked into the room now visible through the wall. It was empty. The Goblin was gone and so was the Neo-Genic combiner. "It's gone".

Peter got back down and started to edge into the room when he suddenly gasped and with a small shout fell to the floor grabbing his sides.

"Spiderman?" I didn't want to say his name incase the Goblin was still around "what's wrong?" I ran to the spot where he crouched on the floor.

"It… hurts…"

"What hurts? Tell me what's wrong!" I did a quick X-Ray sweep but nothing seemed to be broken.

"It's starting… ahhh". He pressed his head to his knees and his hands to his sides fighting for breath, and just like that he rose up as if nothing happened "We have to find the combiner! Now!"

"What happened?" I asked, still concerned.

"Let's just say that turning into a six handed, acid spitting, hairy monster hurts like hell!"

"Acid?"

A small laugh broke out of him, more cynical than anything else "What's wrong? You're scared?"

I shook my head with a smirk trying to hide the instinct of gulping in terror "No, not at all…"


	12. Not another shirt

Chapter 12

We searched all over town but didn't find even a trace of him. Peter decided to go home before his aunt May wakes up so I went back to the Osborne's, hoping we still have enough time. Maybe Harry will know where we can find his dad…

I entered the house and to my surprise Harry was awake, he sat in the living room looking pale and nervous. "Harry? What are you doing awake so early?"

"I heard… I… I ah…"

"Harry?" Something was wrong… but what?

"Where the hell have you been?" He seems so nervous…

"Sorry I should have said I would be out until late" I took one step towards Harry who looked even more worried. I was just stepping away from the doorway when suddenly something hit me hard on the head. More from the surprise than the hit I fell down to the floor. I quickly shook it off and turned around, still on the floor, to look up only to see the Green Goblin above me. "I should have known…"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our small town farmboy… I saw you back there, with Spiderman. You're helping him, aren't you? Ha, you actually think you can beat me! No one can stop me, not even Spiderman!" I turned my head and saw Harry taking his chance to hide behind a big chair, I returned my focus to the Goblin reassured at least for now.

"You're wrong" I sent my legs up in a string kick at the glider above me, smashing it. Sparks flew from it and then it crashed dropping the Goblin unceremoniously to the floor.

"My glider! You broke it!" The Goblin bemoaned his loss before turning on me sending death glares.

I got up from the floor "Well I guess you'll have to build a new one now, no more flying, you're grounded"

"Arrg, you're just as bad as he is!"

"You mean I'm just as good as he is…" I gave a small smirk.

"You'll pay for that boy!" He pulled another one of his bombs and threw it at me. It split to several balls each of them sprang knifes from the sides.

"Oh no… I just bought this shirt." I sighed as the 'ninja' balls made their way towards me. I used my super speed to duck most of them, trying to salvage my shirt, but got hit by a few. They tore through it and then broke into pieces against my skin. "My mom's gonna kill me…."

"How? How did you do that?"

"You know, Smallville is a very unique town. One of the weirdest towns there is. We are filled with stuff like this, so I kinda had a lot of practice, you're really nothing new considering what I went through in the past." I shrugged with a mocking smile. "Really the only difference is that you have a costume and you talk to yourself Mr. Osborne."

"What?" Harry shot from behind the chair where he was hiding "Dad? Never!"

"You're out of your mind boy, if you think I am Norman Osborne"

TBC

A/N: Whoop, another chapter. Thanks for all that still waited for me to write more. And thanks to all the new readers. Any feedback is appreciated

Oh and I own nothing, except this weird obsession to comic book heroes…


	13. Ouch

A/N: Some one pointed out to me that they're disappointed I haven't finished the story. And I am really deeply deeply sorry. It's not that I haven't finished writing it, I did before I even started posting chapters, it's just that I made the mistake of writing it on paper… The job of typing it all to the computer, though it helps me beta myself, it's tedious, boring and time consuming. Time, which I don't have… I'm working most of the day and when I return home, I usually prefer to sit down and read a story then start retyping. Though it did affect me when that person pointed it out to me, I did promise I'll finish posting it all. So I took the chance it's the holidays vacation (Hanukah) and typed in some more.

So thank you thank you thank you for whoever is still with me.

**Chapter 13**

I look at Harry, it will be better if he won't know. At least for now. "You're not? Ph well, was a wild guess anyway. Anyone is allowed to make mistakes." I smiled innocently at him.

Harry angrily retorted at me "You call that a mistake? He gave you a place to live in and you go on and accuse my father-"

"This is not the time Harry." I cut him off. "I advise you… run!" I jumped at the goblin distracting him enough to give Harry time to run. I didn't know how crazy he was. Was he crazy enough to try and attack his own son? I wasn't willing to take that chance.

We started struggling on the floor, he was very strong. He punched me at the face and rolled above me, I threw him off me like I did with Sean 'Ice Boy'. He flew and hit the wall and I got up and ran at him and pinned him to the floor where he fell.

"Where is the combiner?" I asked. He just laughed at me and tried to struggle out of my grasp. "Where **is it**?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high…" he hummed. Not funny.

"I'm not kidding Osborne." But he just laughed again.

"You're a brave little thing, Admirable. But stupid. That's something about the big city, we're pretty wicked. Bye."

A shocked passed through my body. The goblin laughed again as my grasp lightened from the shock and he broke free. He grabbed my face and lightning went through every part of me. It didn't do damage but it hurt like hell. He increased the voltage and I was on my knees fighting to stay conscious.

"Nooooo!" and the pain was gone, only it's after ache was left and I altered to the floor, fighting for breath. I could hear fighting in the background but I was to weak to lift my head and look.

It took a few seconds for my strength to return, I opened my eyes "Clark! God Clark, are you okay? Please be okay…" I shook my head to focus, and then realized what was asked and quickly changed the shaking to nodding.

"I'll… be fine… I think." I sat up and looked at the masked face in front of me. "Well, I guess we found him…"

Choked laugh "Yeah. You scared me there for a sec."

"Naaa, the best he could have done was to knock me out. I'm indestructible, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." Spiderman snorted "I forgot."

I half smiled but it quickly faded. "Did he tell you where the combiner is?" Peter shook his head.

"Nope, I was already at home when the idea that he might be here came to me. I figured you might be in danger so I came as soon as I could. You ok, right?"

"I'm fine, promise." The half smile back.

"Maybe the combiner is here to." Peter started looking around trying to figure out if he was a criminal mastermind, where he'd hide a Neo-Genic combiner.

"That's when it occurred to me the Goblin was no longer there. "Pete… where's Osborne?"

"Scared him off the window." He answered distractedly. "But if he did hide it here he didn't have a chance to take it someplace else yet… Maybe you can try X-Ray the place, see if you see it."

I nodded and stood up. I switched to X-Ray vision and started looking around. The house was empty from people. Harry probably ran outside. I continued turning around and looking. It was on second look that I noticed a blank spot. "There!" I pointed at the direction. "I don't know if it's there but I can't see what's in there, lead, but it's worth a shot."

I turned around to Peter "Lets…" But he wasn't there. "Peter?"

I heard a sound near the couch. I went to investigate and saw him crouching near the couch, he looked in pain.

"Are you ok?" The fact that he fought the Goblin and might be hurt hadn't slipped to my mind until now. "Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?"

"No…" His voice was all choked up from pain.

"No- you are not okay, or no- you don't need a doctor?" I asked.

"Both… It's…" He crouched even lower "It's the mutation."

My eyes widened "I'll be right back, just hang in there." I have to find the combiner!

"It's… to late…" he gasped out.

"It's not to late, I'm not giving up on you!" I dashed at super speed to the blank spot I notice earlier.

**TBC…**

A/N: Well, only 2 pages to go. I'll try to be quick about it. Maybe just a chapter. 2 at the most.


End file.
